


The Weakness of Kylo Ren

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cookies, Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Leia organa - Freeform, Lollipops, PHASMA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is going to go insane if Kylo Ren keeps up his childish attitude. Maybe he just needs some help from someone unexpected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weakness of Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Disney, Lucasfilms, or any partnership with them.

Kylo Ren was being naughty. According to General Hux, that is. He was chopping up everything in the Starkiller Base with that red lightsaber of his and Hux's pleas for him to stop were useless.

  
     Hux was panting from chasing Kylo around. He took a corner and crashed right into Captain Phasma. "Ow!"

  
     "Sorry," said Hux. "But I have a Knight of Ren to try and calm down."

  
     "I'm coming!" Phasma and Hux started running.

  
     Kylo stomped down a hall and across a bridge that crossed the gaping ravine of fiery pits. It was a fuel chamber that converted the sun's energy to the super weapon. Anyone that fell in would burn to death in two seconds.

  
     Hux and Phasma appeared around the corner. They saw Kylo slash at the bridge. "No!" Gasped Phasma. She and Hux made a dive for the budge, hoping they could get across before he cut it entirely off.

  
     Instead someone jumped down in front of them from above and landed on the bridge. "Ben!"

  
     Kylo looked up. He turned and stared. Right into his mother's eyes. A longing to be with her swept over him.

  
     "Ben this is not the way you should be going!" Cried Leia. Phasma and Hux scrambled to a hiding place and watched intently.

  
     Kylo hopped over the gap he made in the bridge. It wobbled under the extra weight but he didn't care. He walked up to Leia.

  
     Now that he was face to with his mother he stopped and just stood there. Phasma raised her blaster but Hux pushed it down. He shook his head and mouthed the words 'Let's see what happens.'

  
     Kylo said nothing. "Take off that ridiculous helmet." Demanded Leia.

  
     "It's not ridiculous," Kylo grumbled. But he took it off and set it down.

  
     Now that they could make true eye contact Leia began to tear up. "Oh, Ben." She sighed. "You've grown so much. And I know I should be letting you make your own decisions. But I want you to come back home."

  
     Kylo looked down. "No, mother. This is my home. The Resistance is dead to me."

  
     "You can try again!" Leia begged. "This isn't your home. It will never be. Your home is with your family." She held out her hand. "Come back with me."

  
     Kylo hesitated. Slowly his fingers slid to his lightsaber. Leia looked slightly alarmed. She remembered what he had done to her husband. But there had been one thing that Han was missing that day.

  
     "Give me the lightsaber," said Leia.

  
     "No," said Kylo bluntly. His hand grasped the hilt.

  
     "If you don't…" she pulled out something from her pocket. "I won't give you this."

  
     Kylo's eyes widened. A large grin appeared on his face and he handed Leia the lightsaber in a heartbeat. Phasma and Hux's jaws dropped. Leia handed Kylo the item in return.

  
     "Yum!" Said Kylo as he tore away the plastic wrapping and stuck the lollipop in his mouth. "Thanks mom!"

  
     "You know, your former trooper actually knows how to make custom lollipops and he taught me and Maz. If you come back you could make your own," said Leia. Then under her breath she added "So long as you eat your veggies to balance it out."

  
     "Okay!" Kylo kicked his helmet off the side of the bridge and followed his mom. Phasma raised her gun and Hux didn't stop her. She shot.

  
     Immediately Kylo reached out and used the Force to freeze the shot in midair. "What the Bantha, Phasma?"

  
     "You're seriously going with the Resistance leader!?" Snapped Phasma.

  
     "Knock some sense into your little brain!" Yelled Hux.

  
     Leia looked at the two. "Let him choose what he wants." She turned to Kylo. "What will it be? Unlimited power and following in Vader's steps or coming home with your mommy?"

  
     Kylo thought for a second. "Quick Question. How many lollipops are we talking a day?"

  
     Phasma looked like she could choke Kylo. Hux's eye was twitching. "So long as you eat some other foods to keep you healthy you can have as many as you want," Leia answered craftily.

  
     Kylo thought for another second. "Well then, see ya Phaz! Bye Huxzuls!" Leia lead the way to the ship, Kylo close behind.

  
     Phasma and Hux wanted to kill Kylo. "Should we say something about this to Snoke?" Asked Phasma. Hux nodded.

  
     When they got there Snoke was eating a giant lollipop. Phasma pointed her gun at her head and stunned herself and Hux didn't bother picking his jaw up for the next two hours (which was the time it took Snoke to finish).

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Star Wars story posted on my fanfiction.net account. I thought it might be fun to start off my Ao3 account with it. :)  
> Well hope you enjoyed! Please review, criticize, comment something, idk. Whatever you want.


End file.
